reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wronged Woman
The Wronged Woman is a Stranger side-mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story A woman named Clara LaGuerta has become pregnant, and has been ostracized by the people of Blackwater and left alone without any money or a home. Meet the father and ask him for money to support her and her unborn child. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Abraham Reyes mission: "An Appointed Time". *The game time must be between 6:00 PM and 7:00 AM. Mission Objectives *''You met a pregnant girl named Clara inside the Blackwater church. She told you a sad tale of how she was seduced by her employer, Mr. Harold Thornton. She wants you to find him and a get a few dollars so she can prepare for the child's birth.'' *''You found Harold in the saloon in Blackwater. You confronted him with Clara's tale, and he denied everything. Insulted by your words, he challenged you to a duel. Follow Harold to the dueling location in front of the saloon.'' *''You dueled Harold and won. Check his body for any money you might be able to give Clara.'' *''You found $200 on Harold's corpse. Return to Clara with the money.'' *''Clara was happy to have the money that you found on Harold. She plans to attend his funeral at Blackwater Cemetery a few days from now.'' *''You visited the cemetery in Blackwater and met the Widow Thornton. You soon realized that Clara had been lying about working for the Thorntons. She conned you into robbing and killing Harold.'' Mission Details Speak with Clara LaGuerta inside Blackwater church (between 6:00 PM and 7:00 AM). She will mention that she was seduced by her employer, Harold Thornton, and is now pregnant with his child. Thornton fired her once it was apparent that she was pregnant, and he has since become an alcoholic. She asks Marston to find Harold Thornton and get a few dollars from him so she can prepare for the child's birth. Harold Thornton can be found at the bar in Blackwater. He will deny everything and seems confused, forgetful of ever hiring or knowing Clara (although he says he used to have a housekeeper named Sarah) and challenges Marston to a duel. Thornton must die in the duel (no honor change), after which his body can be looted for $200. Return to Clara at the church to give her the money. She will seemingly become upset about his death and says she will attend his funeral in a few days. She then runs off and the mission will become temporarily inactive until a short duration of in-game time has passed. A few days later, return to the chapel's graveyard to find Harold's wife, Elizabeth Thornton, crying at his grave (the mission will update before three in-game days have passed). She will talk about Harold, saying he was a good man and didn't deserve to die. She also mentions that Clara attended the funeral laughing, indicating that Clara used Marston in order to obtain the money. Duel Details For this duel it seems that targeting Harold in a lethal manner is required. Attempting to target the gun and/or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot) always results in a failure to shoot first and the player's death. Following this, the player must retry the duel until a fatal shot is successful. The player can also fight him, but he will draw his gun. He can then be hogtied and killed. He can also be shot in the back, also getting an execution in the process. Even if done right in front of a lawman there will be no repercussions. Glitches ::Main article: Glitches in Red Dead Redemption *Clara LaGuerta is considered a friendly NPC, thus cannot be killed (even with fire or dynamite). She will, however, attempt to run away, but will stop at the door and return to her position near the altar. *Harold Thornton will sometimes get stuck standing at the bar, instead of moving outside to the duel spot in the street. A previous save will need to be loaded in order to advance the mission properly. *Attempting to save the game after Harold exits the saloon will cause Harold to disappear. The Strangers log will say the player attacked Harold before initiating the duel and that the body needs to be looted. A previous save will need to be loaded in order to advance the mission properly. *If Harold is standing on the sidewalk instead of the street when the duel is activated, Marston will sometimes appear to be facing nobody. The view will become obscured by Marston's character model while aiming at Harold on the sidewalk. *If Harold is killed outside the saloon, before triggering the duel, his corpse can still be looted and the rest of the mission can be completed. Doing this does not affect honor, eye witnesses or bounty. **Attempting to snipe Harold from a distance (after he moves outside of the saloon), will result in his corpse disappearing. A previous save will need to be loaded in order to advance the mission properly. *If Harold is Hogtied, carried out of town and killed, then another Harold will spawn at his dueling location outside the saloon. This can be repeated over and over again for the $200 he drops (counts towards the More than a Fistful achievement). **Looting the body does not actually show the +$200, but it will be added to total money (viewed in the pause menu). **Hogtied Harold can be carried out of town by foot in all versions of the game. In the PS3 version, he can be transported by horseback as long as the stranger icon reappear on the map (in front of the saloon). ***In the PS3 version, if Harold is carried back to the saloon and killed (after getting the stranger icon to reappear), a new Harold will spawn in front of the saloon. If his dead body is still present while Marston kills the newly-spawned Harold (not in duel mode), then he will disappear again into thin air. Trivia *This mission can also be completed after the final story mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content es:La mujer injuriada Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption